Many electronic devices, such as storage devices, attempt to manage power consumption and usage by utilizing various power management systems. For example, an electronic device may include a number of power states. Such multiple power states may include states such as a normal operating state (or higher power state) where power is provided to various components of the electronic device and a lower power state (lower as less power may be consumed than in the normal operating state) where power is not provided, or a lower amount of power is provided, to at least some of the components. The electronic device may operate in the normal power state when the components are used and in the lower power state when the components are not used, avoiding power wastage by providing power to currently unnecessary components.
When an electronic device operates in such a lower power state, it may determine when the components are to be used so that the state can then switch from the lower power state to the normal operating state. A wakeup circuit may monitor an input signal in which a wakeup signal may be represented. The wakeup circuit may utilize a clock to continuously and/or otherwise sample and analyze the received input signal to detect when a wakeup signal is present. Upon detection that a wakeup signal is present, the electronic device may switch from the lower power state to the normal operating state.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.